


[ART] Close Quarters

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Because sometimes you gotta draw goblins and bards kissing.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	[ART] Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts).



> I drew keeses and then Miri wrote [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951300) and THE CYCLE CONTINUES.

  
  



End file.
